Lords of Darkness
by The Inexplicable Presence
Summary: The Dovahkiin was not noble... He was vile... And with the deaths of Alduin, Lord Harkon, and Miraak, and over 300 years of corruption and forbidden magics under his grasp, Tamriel is boring to him now... So what else to do, but turn his gaze towards the rest of the Multiverse? Occasional Crack chapters. Very graphic later on.
1. Prologue to Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skyrim nor the Mods included in the story, Dragonfable, The Legend of Zelda, The Lord of The Rings/Silmarillion, The Inheritence Cycle, DnD/Forgotten Realms, Familiar of Zero, Fairy Tail, The Last Apprentice, and all others.

Some Notes:

UNDEATH (Immersive Lichdom included) AND PERKUS MAXIMUS ARE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY. (I don't own those two either.) Oh, and uh spoilers too as well, like, LOTS of spoilers.

(The Dragonborn is a Breton Lich by the way, so yes, he performs necromantic rituals and serves Mannimarco on occasion)

Sentence Keys:

"Howdy!" - Normal Speaking.

"YOU DARE!?" - Shouting.

 _"Who might you be?"_ \- Indicates raspy or hoarse voices. A bit like Caitiff. Also indicates mental/telepathic talking.

 **"Kneel."** \- A Deep and Intimidating Voice. Thur's voice when he is a lich. A Lot like the likes of Sauron and Morgoth. Also the user's voice when they use the Thu'um or related magics.

 _'Troubling...'_ \- Mental thought, words not said aloud; a character's inner thoughts.

 _ **,,XOTOL-#$GLI!T0H-ANomOly!?"**_ \- Usually the voice of an Eldritch Abomination like Demogorgon, Asmodeus, Cthulhu, Yog-Sothoth, and Azathoth.

Now, please keep in mind that with all of these crossovers, there's bound to be mistakes in power scaling. And a whole lot of writing and editing to do. So, don't think this would be like a weekly update sort of thing. I'll try to update whenever possible... But enough delaying! Let's begin the Show!

* * *

After the Dragonborn had killed Alduin, Lord Harkon, and Miraak, no one seemed to see him ever again. There are rumors however, that he has taken refuge inside an anicent tower somewhere in the woods southwest of Windhelm... But such rumors have long died out over 300 years ago...

* * *

 _ **Prologue to Darkness**_

 _Dovahkiins, or rather, Dragonborns. They're incredibly hard to kill off or trick, but lure one into your service, like I did with Miraak, and you've got yourself very far onto the path of either betryal or dimensional domination. It really depends on the personality of Dovahkiin you're trying to recruit. They can be a very Daedric Princes and Divines damned nuisance to get rid of. Like ThurSeFaalNil, that one was a complete jackass... Going into my damned library and stealing my forbiddion books and secrets..._

 _-Hermaeus Mora, an Omnipotent Referance to Yog-Sothoth._

* * *

\- In Ravenscorn Spire's Throne Room-

Thur sighed as he sat in his throne, accompanied by his Skeleton Overlord and Serana. "What to do..." Thur contemplated as he tried to no avail to overcome the immeasurable waves of boredom he felt. Not one good idea seemed to be nearly as good as it seemed to be anymore.

"How should I know? You're the leader aren't you?" Serana taunted lightheartedly, the Overlord simply stood there and awaited orders... or maybe he was trying to sleep through his master's complaints.

"Well... I don't know. This... pathetic land has given me all it could give, I cannot see any new or interesting things to investigate. And exploring Apocrypha is too risky now; I think Hermaeus Mora is now pissed off at me when I took the secrets of lichdom from his realm." Thur mused. "Does anyone have an idea on what exactly I should do? There's nothing left in Tamriel."

Thur continue listing and dithered around, nothing really interesting him anymore. And as such, he continued complaining, until his somewhat silent construct, uncreatively named Skeletal Overlord, had enough of his master's whining.

 **"Then simply leave this world and find another to adventure and explore in!"** The Overlord Construct suddenly rasped, much to his master's surprise, **"Why is it that you know the secrets to corrupt and destroy everything whenever you want, but cannot see a simple solution to boredom!"**

"As... rude as your suggestion is Overlord, I can see the reasoning behind it, but I already tried it, and discovered that it's impossible to breach the shield surrounding our world." Thur curtly answered.

"Perhaps you forget the Elder Scrolls are above Akatosh's authority?" Serana teased.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, who knows? I certainly don't. No one ever could understand those strange things." Thur muttered.

 **"And you said you knew everything."** The Overlord mocked.

"Silence! *Sigh* Why is it that my only 'loyal' and powerful servants still mock and have absolutely no respect for me?" Thur groaned.

 **"Because Skeleton Overlords have more free will and much more intelligence than some pathetic construct, and Serana seems to be more of a friend rather than a servant. Maybe the only reason you don't have true loyalty is because you can't tell what it truly is!"** The Overlord cracked.

Thur ignored the insult, "Whatever, back to the point- Serana, do you really believe that the Elder Scrolls can breach the boundries that surround Tamriel?"

"Maybe, it is just a guess. It could work I guess, I mean, Alduin was orginally defeated when the first nordic heroes cast him through time using an Elder Scroll right?"

"Yes he was... I'll consult a certain elf god on the matter. And perhaps he can be the remedy to this issue as well. Elder Scrolls are too... Inexplicable and chaotic for my liking." Thur decided.

* * *

-Outside of Ravenscorn Spire; Necromancer's Moon-

"Hey Mannimarco! Mind helping me on something I've been doing?" Thur respectfully requested at the Necromantic Alter.

"You don't honestly think he'll bother talking to you right?" Serana sighed in exasperation.

"Sure I am. I gave his Staff of Worms back after all, why wouldn't he?"

"Because there is absolutely no such thing as loyalty or honor among necromancers and gods. Besides, you're always stingy with your souls, he might assume your trying to get another one-sided deal with him again."

 **"Sometimes even Gods have honor."** A disembodied voice bellowed.

"Told you he could do something." Thur smirked. "Mannimarco! I offer you 3 black souls for some advice!"

 **"Three Black Souls?... How unlike you."** Mannimarco probed and sensed that Thur did in fact, have three Black Souls. **"Well, what is it that you need so badly for three Black Souls?"** The disembodied voice of Mannimarco questioned, unsure why Thur was being so generous for once.

"You see, I have a certain problem, it's that I've lived for so long now, that everything in Tamriel is (mostly) known to me. So I want a little advice on how to get out and explore worlds other than Oblivion if they truly exist." Thur explained.

 **"I see."** Mannimarco contemplated for a moment. Thur had a tendency to corrupt and drag nearly everything to Darkness, and as such, to his service. But sending someone like Thur out on openly hostile takeovers... It was more than likely that the Divines and Daedric Princes would focus their full attention on him if he started sending Thur out nearby to corrupt beings into his service and crush him, but what if he sent them further than those fools thought he was capable of?... Yes. That could... no, would work, he could send quietly Thur to the farthest reaches of the Multiverse and hope he would slowly gain dominion over the life there... And by using his godly intelligence, he soon found a safe way to do exactly what Thur wanted... **"My advice is rather simple really, just go into your lich form, sleep inside a coffin, and I will do the rest in exchange for three black souls... and if you spread my influence across the worlds in secret. "** Mannimarco answered. Soon enough the light shining on the alter faded.

"Um... that doesn't sound reassuring." Serana cut in, but Mannimarco didn't answer.

 **"Well, what are we waiting for! Come on!"** Thur excitedly chattered as his body exploded into a mist of purple flame, exposing his form as a Draugr (Dragon priest) wearing black robes and an anicent nordic armor chestplate, Thur then levitated quickly into Ravenscorn Spire.

"Wait up!" The Overlord and Serana yelled as they pursed him.

* * *

 **"Alright then, Overlord, you get the dark blue sarcophagus, and Serana gets the black-red sarcophagus, I will be in the middle one!"** Thur said as he layed down in the central coffin, **"Overlord, use the jeweled idols to seal us in a barrier."** Thur immediately ordered as he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber, the lid sealing him in as he slept.

"He really doesn't think that this will work right?" Serana thought aloud.

 **"Probably. It would be nice if it somehow did work though, at least there would be a chance that I'll get a chance to swing my sword again."** The Overlord thought aloud as well as he set up a barrier and put the jeweled skulls into the slots. The duo then walked into their coffins and sealed themselves in.

* * *

 **"Excellent... They will herald my armies into the new worlds... And I will become absolute!"** Mannimarco silently laughed as he began to use his godlike powers to transport Ravenscorn Spire to somewhere random.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So, this is my first fanfiction! Might seem a bit crappy. I never was really good at prologues... But, that's irrevelant. I never really saw a single truly MASSIVE fanfic as of late, and I never saw one where the Dragonborn was someone who hated his dragonblood and wanted to corrupt and learn the secrets of the Multiverse. Maybe that's just my vision of him after he was hinted to be trapped in Hermaeus Mora's Realm after killing Miraak.

And you might be wondering... "Why is this rated M?" Well, I have some pretty genuinely horrific things hinted and occasionally shown at some point when Thur can show his true colors... And make sure to write a review with some _constructive_ criticism, I like to make my stories high quality and entertaining... as well as horrifying and dark. See you later!


	2. Arrival of The Lich Lord

_**Chapter 1: Dragon's Fables**_

 _ **Part 1: The Lich Lord's Arrival**_

 _Liches. They are certainly powerful and fascinating. Even if there aren't many of them left, just one could bring ruin to an entire kingdom from what I know. Hopefully someone uncovers the secret to becoming a real lich soon instead of that knockoff 'liche'._

 _-Caitiff, An Undead Bookworm Nerd._

* * *

[DragonFable Multiverse]

* * *

-Doomwood, Castle Nostormo-

A zombie-esqe woman with a black-grey axe fused into her torso stirred from her book as she looked up and felt something stir...

Her master, Baron Jaysun Valtrith, noticed her sudden worry and asked- "What do you sense Caitiff?"

 _"Something stirs in the darkness... something of immense power has landed nearby... I suggest we investigate master."_ Caitiff answered, her pure and disturbing white eyes seeming to glow with interest.

Valtrith, obviously doubting the actual power of this supposed something as Caitiff puts it, walked to the nearby balcony to look for it and discovered to his surprise, a tower had somehow just appeared far off in the distance. "This definitely demands attention... Caitiff! Take several elite cultists and investigate this... thing." Valtrith ordered calmly, not quite frightened like anyone else would, afterall, it couldn't possibly, possibly hope to rival his power right?

 _"As you wish master."_ Caitiff rose from her seat and drifted off to investigate.

'Good. Hopefully there's nothing that could be a deterrent to my plans.' Valtrith hoped, he really had enough to deal with as it was. _'Why couldn't these cultists have revived me earlier or after all the heroes died?'_

* * *

-Paladin Fortress-

"This darkness!" The Paladin known as Artix gasped as he suddenly sensed a foul darkness almost, if not equal, as foul and corrupt as the Mysterious Stranger and Wargoth. "No time to get the recruits! Daiymo, come with me! We must purify this darkness before it is too late!" The paladin ran with his faithful golden dog to get rid of the foul darkness.

* * *

-Safiria's castle-

"Hm?" The Vampire queen noticed a strange and powerful darkness made its presence known.

"What is it my queen?" One of her loyal followers asked.

"Oh nothing, probably another villian-fool trying to achieve some idiotic purpose. Maybe if we're lucky it'll kill Frydae, but other than that, I really don't care. So don't bother unless it invades my territory." Safiria curtly answered.

"As you wish my queen." The follower acknowledged.

* * *

-Frydae's castle-

"Oh? What's this? Another presence enters my woods... Meh, it probably doesn't matter, all that matters is that I get rid of that fool Safiria and get Thursday." The Vampire Lord Frydae XIII mused silently to himself as he contined to read his book.

* * *

-Ravenscorn Spire-

 _"Finally here..."_ Caitiff almost gleefully stated as she drifted near the doors. _"Come on now you fools! We have something to find."_ Caitiff glared at her sluggish followers as they trailed behind her.

"Wait up!" They said, but their attention was diverted when a certain paladin came bursting through the woods.

 _"What's this?"_ Caitiff drifted downstairs to what she assumed to be the basement and found a sort of... barrier sealing 3 sarcophaguses in. She then noticed 2 jeweled skull idols inserted into pillers. _"A simplistic barrier..."_ Caitiff proceeded to then pluck out the 2 skulls from their spot and as she suspected, the barrier dropped, letting her access the 3 sarcophaguses. _"What's this?"_ Caitiff wondered as she inspected an emblem on the middle sarcophagus.

* * *

 _-Only when the Master rises shall his '_ _faithful'_ _servants move from their tombs-_

* * *

 _"This sarcophagus is the only one in the room on the floor, so the servant tombs must be the two coffins standing upwards."_ Caitiff deduced, _"So how do I open this coffin?"_

"STOP!" A voice shouted, soon enough, a paladin wearing silver and gold armor came crashing through, wielding a glorious golden axe and a golden dog at his side; it was Artix and Daiymo, and they intended to destroy the evil presence before it could rise. "I will not let you win this time Caitiff! The world has enough villians as it is!" Artix rushed through the small chamber, axe raised to strike Caitiff down.

 _"I think not Paladin, you still have no idea of the true power darkness has..."_ Caitiff starting charging her death beam, fully intending to eradicate Artix before he caused any true damage.

The two were about to fight there and then, if not for the effects of Caitiff removing the Idols finally taking place. The middle sarcophagus's lid violently came off, landing on the ground, and from the sarcophagus a well preserved zombie wearing a black cloak rose from his place, giving an unearthly shriek as he stared at the two intruders.

 _"So I finally see what caused the disturbance..."_ Caitiff ignored the creature's shriek, the same however, cannot be said for Artix, his face covered in disgust for the unknown undead.

 **"I see no one has a sense of privacy anymore... How... disrespectful. Does my presence offend you?"** The undead wizard spoke in a deep tone, aiming his first question at Caitiff. Seemingly losing interest in Caitiff the next second, he turned his attention towards Artix, **"And what do we have here? Another Vigilant of Stendarr? Or a member of some other fool faction that sees undead as... abnormal? Whomever you two are, I simply have one question for you two... Why do you intrude upon my domain when I have done nothing?"** The wizard questioned cooly, but anger was evident in his voice.

"It is obvious isn't it? Necromancy is evil and wrong! It has no right to do harm or cause misery to innocent people!" Artix said as if everyone should have known it, but somehow didn't.

 _"Because your presence is... sudden and surprising to us, I wish to simply know more about how this tower just appeared here. Is there something wrong with that?"_ Caitiff answered calmly, being careful to not cause a fight with the wizard-like creature, Artix was enough of a problem alone.

 **"Evil? Necromancy, my dear fool,"** The wizard said to the paladin, **"Is simply a different form and method of channeling magic, is it not? And magic is a tool to be used, a very dangerous and risky tool, but still a tool, and that same logic can therefore also be applied to Necromancy as well. In other, more simple words, you are saying all magic, regardless of its purpose, is evil? How ignorant."** The wizard ignored the paladin's reaction and turned his attention back to Caitiff, **"And you. You say you wish to learn who I am? Perhaps I'll tell you. Maybe I won't."**

 _"..."_ Caitiff seemed to be thinking up a response to the wizard's logic and wordplay.

"Enough talk! This madness ends now!" Artix shouted as he charged the undead wizard, obviously not having enough patience to deal with the Necromancer's Slithery and Vile words.

 **"Indeed, I'm getting bored talking already."** The wizard brought out his hands, charged some sort of spell, and sent several shockwaves echoing through the chamber, sending Artix and Caitiff flying.

 _"So he is capable of using magic. Is he a lich of some kind?"_ Caitiff thought aloud as she slowly floated back up.

"A lich! This day keeps getting more frantic as it passes!" Artix claimed as he too, got up at a faster pace, his armor absorbing some of the blunt force.

 **"A lich I am, and dead you are."** The lich cackled as he sent several fireballs at Artix's position, causing several firey explosions to burn Artix, but he survived.

 _"He is quite durable actually, it would take more than a few explosions to kill an average paladin."_ Caitiff informed as she decided to take to the lich's side, deciding that Artix was the greater threat for now, the lich could wait, he seemed more peaceful (and far more accepting of Necromancy and Death) than the paladin afterall.

 **"Is that so? Then a bit of support would help."** The lich snapped his bony fingers and the other two sarcophaguses opened, from the dark blue sarcophagus a tall, light blue skeleton with dark armor and a greatsword made from some sort of bone walked out. The other sarcophagus opened to reveal a pale woman with dark-grey clothing and a long black-reddish katana walked out. **"Overlord! Serana! Kill the man in the silver armor!"**

 **"As you wish. I hate my job."** The Skeleton Overlord muttered the last line as he drew his greatsword and engaged Artix.

"I think the Overlord already has this done." Serana politely refused.

" **I see, several days sleeping inside a stone tomb still hasn't made you any more willing to take orders I see. Ah well, nothing I would care about for now."** The lich sighed in exasperation.

 _"These are your servants? They hardly have any respect for you, much less obey you."_ Caitiff said, surprised at the lack of respect the blue skeleton and the vampire had for the lich; she was used to the servants of necromancers being completely respectful and loyal to their masters as well as being incapable of speech, so the two servants back-talking to the lich surprised her.

 **"Respect or not, they will eventually do as I say."** The lich said back.

 _"Keyword eventually."_ Caitiff retorted.

 **"Shut up!"** The lich said, flustered at his seemingly new ally's lack of respect as well.

 **"Pathetic, the first oppenent I face is yet another fool wishing for death."** The Overlord sighed as he swung his greatsword again, breaking through Artix's guard and injuring him. Artix slashed at the Overlord, and managed to dent his armor, causing the Overlord to hiss and sharply jerk his Greatsword down onto Artix's shoulder, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Oh look, I think the paladin is retreating." Serana noted as Artix began to back away. "Does that mean we get go back to our daily routines again?"

'These undead monsters are much more powerful than I had first thought! I need a lot more backup if I'm to kill this new threat.' Artix thought as he ditched the solo raid and ran away to fight another day. "Daiymo! Where have you been! We're going!"

 **"So that is how it is... I'm going to have fun destroying this world."** The lich would've smiled if he could, from what he saw from the dead girl and the silver paladin, this world was fundamentally different than what he had seen in Tamriel, it would be so much fun to learn and destroy everything in this world! "You," The lich looked at Caitiff, **"I am willing to tell who I am and how I achieved this power... for a price, that price being information about this new world."**

 _"You are not of this world?"_ Caitiff paused for a moment, if she chose to refuse this Lich, then he might use some unknown magic that she could not defend against yet, something like the shockwave to stun or even kill her, and if she said yes, then who's to say he won't backstab her in the end?... But he did get rid of Artix fairly happily...

Soon she made up her mind, _"I am willing to tell you information about this world, and in return you will tell me who you are and how you came here. And if you agree to assist the Darkness."_

 **"...Agreed."** The lich and Caitiff sealed their deal, **"By the way... What is your name?"**

 _"You first."_ Caitiff turned the question around.

 **"My full name is ThurSeFaalNil, most simply call me Thur. Now, what is your name?"** Thur asked again, slightly annoyed at the same lack of respect he always got in Tamriel was also being shown to him from this world's inhabitants as well.

 _"Caitiff."_ Caitiff answered simply and quickly. _"Well, let's get going, we have much work to do Thur."_ Caitiff started to drift off upstairs, and Thur silently moved along.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well! That's certainly appeared larger in the original doc than it appeared here! Ah well. Remember to review and point out errors! Until next time!


	3. Ending Vampiric Lords' Wars

_**Part 2: Vampiric Lords**_

 _Vampires. For all they do and the things they threaten you with, some blood is usually enough to make them obedient slaves. Especially if you're like me and you prefer to starve them of blood beforehand._

 _\- Thur, A Wise Old Lich._

* * *

-Castle Nostormo-

"Caitiff... Explain why all the elite cultists are gone, and how an undead wizard of some kind is here instead?" Baron Valtrith impatiently tapped his long claws against the stone wall as he waited for an answer.

 _"Artix killed the cultists, and the Lich is the reason why the sudden imbalance in the woods took place. I decided he would be... useful to covering the world in darkness."_ Caitiff carefully answered, fully knowing that Valtrith had a short temper when it came to losing powerful servants, then again, Valtrith had a short temper about pretty much everything in general.

" **I** will be the judge of that." Valtrith told Caitiff, "As for you," Valtrith turned his attention to Thur, "What can _you_ do?"

 **"I can easily raise an army of weak zombies, or I can fuse them into an amalgate skeleton composed of the best parts... And that's only scratching the surface."** Thur cautiously revealed a few secrets. Suffice to say Valtrith was pleased.

"At least you're not useless." Valtrith dismissed, "Do what whatever Caitiff orders you to do for now. I don't need you right now."

 **"Fair enough. Well, what should I do now?"** Thur agreed and then asked Caitiff.

 _"I believe that neither Safiria or Frydae has responded to our letters or requests to join our armies. It would probably be for the best if you went and tried to gain their trust and assistance."_ Caitiff ordered. _"And before you go..."_

 **"Yes?"** Thur stayed a little longer to hear what she had to say.

 _"You might encounter a warrior with a black dragon. If you do see them, kill them. No mercy or second thoughts. Just kill them, they've caused more than a few... issues."_ Caitiff warned, _"And if you decide to blackmail the vampire lords into obeying you, a girl by the name of Thursday might be of interest."_ Caitiff finished.

 **"I see then. Well I'll be off then!"** Thur stated as he turned and drifted off to the destination he was supposed to go. **"Come Serana, Overlord! We have much to do!"**

"Alright." Serana followed non-chantantly.

 **"Fiiine..."** The Overlord sighed as he followed as well.

 _'Caitiff said something about blackmailing them didn't she? Doesn't she know how horrible Vampires are with taking pride strikes? But bribery almost always works... Auriel's Shield hasn't been of use to me in a long time, and it looks rather shiny... Yeah, that will probably get them to obey and help.'_ Thur thought as he walked out, faintly remembering a time when he lost his Vampiric Lord Blood and how Lord Harkon practically screamed at him for abandoning the 'sacred' blood or something like that. Or maybe that was Valerica... Or was it Molag Bal? Whoever it was, it was definitely a Vampire that had proven how much Vampires pride themselves.

...

 _"How intersting... I've never seen a more... comedic and abnormal group of undead before. It doesn't matter I suppose, onto my research."_ Caitiff started on her own personal assignment to learn more about a certain hero.

* * *

\- Near Amityvale-

(Thur is once again in his Breton form humming Forest Maze from Super Mario RPG)

"Ah, I think we are here." Serana stopped to look at the small village in the distance.

"Hm, there seems to be guards there. I guess I have to go there myself since i'm the most normal looking person in the group. As for you 2, well, just see if you can gather information about Frydae and Safiria." Thur observed and planned.

 **"Alright."** The Overlord obeyed and branched away from Thur with Serana.

"See you later!" Serana said.

"See ya." Thur replied.

* * *

-Amityvale-

"Halt!" A guard in navy-blue plated and silver-lined armor stated. "Who are you!" He said, looking over Thur's ragged black robes and the potions hanging on his belt (Antioch's Robes).

"Huh? Me? Oh, I'm just a traveler looking for some new armor, my old set broke." Thur lied cunningly, playing as an unfortunate traveler.

"Oh. I know it feels. Sorry, I thought you were a spell caster, go on with your night!" The guard apologized and smiled.

"No hard feelings." Thur smiled back as he walked through the gates into Amityvale. "A rather dreary village..." Thur noted as he observed Amityvale's general appearance.

"You'll get used to it... just hope the werewolves and the vampires don't attack while you're here." A girl said, she had similar gear as the guard up front, but had abnormal technology a bit like the Dwemer had on her forearms.

"Oh? Well... I can see why they would be attracted to a place like this." Thur said uneasily at the girl, who was she? Why did she respond to his random and obvious thought? There was another werewolf infestation he had to deal with? Are they as good at fighting as the Companions?

"Ah, but you probably don't want to talk to me, you want to see Magus Neron if you want a bounty or anything like that." The girl quickly stopped the conversation and walked away.

"Weird... Oh well, maybe this Neron can help me." Thur decided as he walked into what he assumed to be the town hall.

-Amityvale Townhall-

"Rest assured, we will save and protect anyone who was taken by the last raid, even Thursday will be recovered. Any questions left?" Magus Neron spoke to the meeting. "None? Then this meeting is adjourned." The people began to get up and move out, but amongst the crowd a man pushed his way past them, he had dark robes with several potions hanging on his belt and white gauntlets covering his forearms, his heavy beard was black as night and was the only thing Neron could see under the man's hood.

"I heard you could use assistance with the vampire menace." The man spoke in a deep, threatening voice, "I could take care of it, just tell me where Safiria and Frydae are." The man said.

"You will take 'care' of it? Please explain why I should send a man to his death, even if I don't know him?" Neron incredulously asked.

 **"Tell me... or else."** The man's voice went from strangely deep to outright evil within seconds.

 _'Well, this man is probably evil, but if he is willing... I suppose it couldn't hurt.'_ Neron decided to tell the man.

"Thank you for your time. You won't be having severe vampire issues very soon." The man walked away into the town and faded into the distance as fast as he came.

"Who was he?..." Neron wondered.

* * *

-Safiria's Castle-

"My queen, we have a visitor at the front gate." A vampire noble informed as he bowed to Safiria.

The Queen simply looked at her glass of blood and questioned with- "Do I know this visitor?"

"He does not look like anyone who has spoken to you before. But it would seem he is very confident in his powers, for he is alone." The noble continued.

"Alone? Is he a fool?" Safiria thought aloud.

"He is not to be underestimated, scouts have reported claiming there is not a single scratch on him." The noble warned.

"Not a scratch?... Perhaps. What is his name?" Safiria's curiousity got more and more peaked as the noble went on.

"I believe it was... It was... umm... Well, we don't know as of yet, but we DO know he is not of Frydae's troop. In fact, he is not a vampire at all, but something else, perhaps a form of Zombification or a Liche." The noble hesitated, unsure what the visitor's name was.

"I see. Let him in." Safiria ordered.

"I... see then. It will be done." The noble went off to guide the visitor in.

"How interesting... I can't recall a time when a hero dared to venture here without help." Safiria mused.

...

"Here he is my queen." The noble guided a man in black robes in, his face covered by a hood.

 **"A pleasure to meet you Queen Safiria."** The man spoke in a deep tone, bowing respectfully as he did so.

"The pleasure is mine, for once a hero who knows a semblance of the term respect and elequence walks into my halls. But enough of that, why do you come here human?" Safiria nodded back in respect as the man rose up again.

 **"I carry a message for my... co-worker, Valtrith and Caitiff."** Safiria sighed in exasperation at those words, but before she could voice her answer, the man continued, **"I have heard that you have refused in the past, so in exchange for your help, I am willing to assist you in a certain matter in the form of Frydae XIII... Or, I could show you and potentially offer you an item of interest..."** The man took an item out of his robe and showed it for all to see- it was Auriel's Shield, the shield sparkling in glory and power and beauty. The vampires notably took a interest in this obviously one-sided deal the man put out, all they had to do was ally and assist Valtrith and they would be able to either destroy Frydae or get this marvelous shield?

"Surely there is a catch to this? You cannot possibly expect me to believe anyone would offer such a one-sided offer?" Safiria questioned skeptically.

 **"There is no catch. I give you two-equally benefical offers for your help. Is that so hard to ask for?"** The man 'innocently' said. **"Although Frydae may be more willing to take me up on my bargains..."**

"No! That would not be necessary. It is just... a lot to take in at once." Safiria stopped, she did NOT want Frydae getting this shield, nor did she want this man trying to kill her.

"My Queen! The Hero of Lore has arrived demanding an audience with you!" One of the knights rushed in.

"Another visitor? I see, I will be there as soon as possible. Take Thursday with me in case of an ambush or raid." The Queen got up and started walking away. "We will further discuss our deal another time..." Safiria trailed off, not sure who the Man's name was.

 **"I am Thur, Queen Safiria."** Thur answered. _'This Hero of Lore sounds like the bigshot Vigilant_ _of Stendarr-esqe person Caitiff told me to kill and destroy... is Safiria allied with him? If so I'll have to take my deal to Frydae and destroy Safiria...'_ Thur realized as he walked with the queen. ' _I may have to deal with Frydae instead and kill Safiria. Ah well, it's not like I knew her anyways.'_

* * *

-Outside of Safiria's Castle-

The Hero and Raven expected the Queen to be powerful and wise and surrounded by her servant vampires, and she was very powerful and wise; she was probably a lot like Frydae in that her power must've increased over the years. What they didn't expect was the man in black robes to be among them. "Isn't that the man you saw earlier Raven?" The Hero questioned quietly.

"Yes, so why is he here?" Raven wondered as well.

"Mortals..." Safiria, Thursday and the Hero began to talk about something, but Thur quickly tuned out and studied the Hero, and it was indeed the Hero Caitiff ordered him to kill according to what she had told him. The Hero's posture and equipment seemed to indicate he had plenty of knowledge about fighting and apparantly had mastery over his pet dragon, but lacked the hate and dark magic that made Thur as powerful as he is now.

 _'Pitiful, but I already expected this hero to be like a cockroach, pathetic, but hard to truly kill.'_ Thur mused on ways to murder the Hero and the Dragon, the dragon especially, _'Oh how dragons have caused me SO much pain!'_ Thur hatefully thought. He was snapped out of his musings when the vampires began to kill each other and fight. _'Is this the work of Frydae?'_

It seemed to be confirmed when the vampires began to mock Safiria.

 _'Best be going now!'_ Thur slipped off into the shadows to let the vampires fight it out, he would either deal with Frydae if he was alive, or would kill Safiria if she won and take over the Vampires.

...

-Tower of Darkness-

Frydae was finally gaining the powers he sought after for so long... Thursday's blood has made him younger and fit to be the Vampire King now! "Ah... So much power!" Frydae smiled twistedly as he became younger and more powerful than ever.

...

"My lord, a man has came requesting an audience with you." A vampire knight reported.

"Oh? Who is this man?" Frydae questioned as he finished drinking from Thursday's blood, gaining some more of his youth back at an extrodinary rate.

"He seems to be the man who was with Safiria, but it is not confirmed whether or not they are allies."

Frydae thought for a bit. "Let him in, he can't hope to fight my new powers anyways." Frydae decided.

"As you wish." The knight opened the door, only to find the man there.

 **"I would be more polite, but you have 20 dozen vampires and one angry Vampire Queen headed your way."** The man stated, **"I'll deal with Safiria and the Hero while you gain your new powers and you can have control over Safiria's territory, and in exchange you'll ally yourself with Baron Valtrith. Deal?"**

"We have been talking about uniting..." Frydae was unsure about his new powers, sure he could destroy the hero, but he needed more time and blood to subjugate Safiria, and Valtrith was probably weaker than him by now anyways so it would mean more servants in the end right?... "Whatever, we have a deal."

 **"Excellent. We'll work out the details later, but now I have a queen to knock off the chessboard."** Thur strided away to deal with Safiria.

...

-Outside the Tower-

"YOU! Traitor! Why would you ally yourself to that pathetic excuse of a Vampire!" Safiria roared at Thur, while everyone instantly paled and stopped fighting, while Thur just stood there... and laughed.

 **"Ha! The real Traitor is the one who assists the Hero to kill her own kind!"** Thur roared as he burst into purple-white flames, revealing his terrifying form as a lich.

*(Cue music: Terrifying Fiend/Necrodeus' theme- Kirby Mass Attack)*

Thur let loose the most horrific and terrifying shriek as he sent several fireballs flying at Safiria, knowing fully well that vampires are weak to fire, the balls of flame connected with their target, and Safiria recoiled in pain. **"Know the power of The Undying!"** Thur casted Frost Armor on himself and proceeded to cast Incinerate on the fallen queen, but she was far from done as she grew blue wings and flew away from her spot.

"You may have power, but you fail to realize who's lived for thousands of years!" Safiria flew quickly and sharply punched Thur in the stomach with all her might, but he only staggered by a bit. "What?" Safiria was a bit shocked at the Lich's durability, weren't they supposed to be delicate spellcasters?

 **"Fool! I killed a god with my might!"** Thur's right hand became infused with blue energy and quickly gripped Safiria into a chokehold, **"And you believe that a pitiful Mortal like you can compare to that! You can't even hope to compare to the likes of Lord Harkon alone!"** Thur's grip grew stronger, servering Safiria's breath by the second.

"I am far from weak Lich!" Safiria pulled her hand back, and stabbed Thur in the chest, piercing his Anicent Nordic Armor and scattering old dust everywhere, as well as making him release Safiria immediately. "Allow me to show how mortal you still are!" She scorned as she she crushed, scratched, and tore into Thur's body, and then made the mistake of sending him flying by telekinectically smashing him against the ground.

 **"Many like you have said that to me and DIED! You dare to question my authority over Life and Death itself!"** Thur roared at Safiria, then he calmed himself immediately and seemed to get an idea. **"Behold! The Staff of Magnus!"** Thur pulled The Staff of Magnus out of a small portal and gripped it in his right arm.

Instantly the whole battlefield began to feel somwhat exhausted as their mana began to be drained from their bodies, most notably Safiria, "Wha- How?..." Safiria began to slow down.

 **"Because I posess powers you could only HOPE to have!"** Thur laughed as he charged his staff and had it absorb Safiria's life force as well. **"No one can hope to stand up to me!"** Thur then used his left hand to repeatedly cast Firestorm, causing Safiria severe burns, mortally wounding her, as well as killing nearby and unfortunate Vampires. **"And for good measure..."** Thur thwacked Safiria several times with his staff to make sure she couldn't get up. _'Always feels so satisfying to thwack people on the head!'_ Thur mentally chuckled.

"Not... like this..." Safiria tried to get up, but instead collapsed in defeat. "I... Failed you all..." The entire fields of battles between both sides stood gobsmacked as the mighty Safiria, Quuen of Darkovia for Centuries, was defeated by Thur...

(End Music)

 **"So ends the traitor's run."** Thur mocked as he used his Death Grip spell to yank Safiria off the ground and made her float before him. **"Shall I kill you? Or make you my thrall? So many choices and yet..."** Thur mused as the silent battlefield watched on, **"None are in your favor."**

Safiria responded by spitting on Thur as a last-ditch way to spite and annoy him, he simply smiled instead, not even letting Safiria gain that victory. **"Safiria, do you want to know what 'Thur' means?"** Thur whispered to her ear.

"What... does it... mean?"

 **"It can translate to 'Overlord' or 'Master'. Which do you want me to be? Either way you WILL serve me."** Thur laughed softly.

"I... will NEVER serve... the likes of you!" Safiria spat.

 **"Never? We shall see... Ah how I'm going to have fun torturing and breaking you!"** Thur cracked a cynical smile and laughed terribly.

The Hero was the first to recover, and the first to attempt to avenge The Fallen Queen. "How could you do this! Do you even have a reason!" The Hero demanded as he advanced slowly, evaluating Thur.

 **"A reason?..."** Thur looked downwards as if to think... then smiled psychotically and snickered, and then convulsed with joy, and raised his head and screamed with _laughter_ at the suggestion, **"A reason! HA! I do not a reason to be evil! To do what you think to be horrific and vile atrocities! I do it because I can! Because I can teach the world the meaning of Misery and Despair! Of the meaning of Corruption and Hate! Not because of some stupid plan to take over or rule the land! But because I can watch the weak grovel and cry for mercy under my feet!"** Thur cynically cackled, fondly remembering the Civil War and the Invasion he launched on the Thalmor with the Stormcloaks, **"Because in the end, it was always the group of the strongest ruling and controlling the weak and unable, the foolish and incompentent. Heroes like you... Heroes that save and help the innocent weaklings and believe in good with no reason to do so but for the good... are always the most pathetic and laughable. You have, and always will be- Weak. And. Pathetic. There was a class of the strong and the weak, and it will always will be there to show how our world works.''**

 _'My, that was quite a long rant. Maybe that will make the Hero hate me and try to kill me. It would be nice if that did happen, I still have yet to face a challenge capable of actually killing me off. Well, more like displace me into my Phylactery, but still.'_ Thur absently thought.

"Disgusting! You're even worse than the Mysterious Stranger and Wargoth combined! I will stop you!" The Hero gasped in disgust.

 **"Thank you. I'll remember that insult for when I inevitably crush you underneath my boot."** Thur remarked as he advanced towards the Hero, **"Now... Let's see who is stronger, you? Or more likely, Me?"**

"Not today." A blue mist materialized before Thur, it was Frydae XIII, "I wish to test my abilities and new powers on someone other than Thursday." The Hero took a step back and assessed Frydae's new powers. He quickly figured out this had just become an impossible battle to win at all. Both an empowered Vampire Lord like Frydae, and... Whatever Thur was were both inconcievably difficult fights, but to fight both of them? Impossible.

 _'I can't possibly hope to fight both Thur and Frydae at the same time anyways... How, why and where did Thur even come from!?'_ The Hero thought frantically. "I'm sorry Safiria... I'm sorry Thursday... I'm sorry Raven..." The Hero, with watery eyes, ran away from his likely demise.

The battle has ended. Frydae's forces has defeated Safiria and has taken Thursday...

 **"So be it coward. You will die another day."** Thur turned to Frydae, **"As we agreed, you will join Baron Valtrith's army in exchange for control of Safiria's** _ **former**_ **domain?"**

"Agreed. Ah... I never thought I would see the day that Safiria would fall and I would become the Vampire King come so soon!" Frydae rejoiced.

 **"Indeed! And about Safiria..."** Thur was about to ask if he could keep Safiria as a servant but-

"I'll keep her. She deserves every single bit of pain I will give her." Frydae answered curtly.

 **"Have fun torturing her!"** Thur excitedly stated. **"Well! I best report back to Valtrith and tell him the good news! Long Unlive Lord Frydae XIII!"** Thur laughed.

"Farewell!" Frydae waved goodbye as he rallied the remaining Vampires and led them off into his Tower of Darkness.

* * *

Author's Notes:

There we go! A bit more effort and work speant on this story of mine! Looks a bit better and less of a mess at that too! Well, until next time! Remember to review and point out any errors or screwups I made!


	4. Crack Filler 1

!Warning!Crack/Filler Chapter!OOC!And!Extremely!Short!Chapter!Ahead!

-Castle Valtrith-

 _Skeletons. Most people assume they're all retarded idiots, but there are some like me with an incredible amount of wisdom and intellect. While they're more expensive than Zombies, Skeletons tend to be more durable, and are usually less stupid. Overlords like myself are even better, sure we take 30-50 bodies to make minimum, but that just makes us more durable and skilled than the lowly skeleton or zombie, and we actually have intelligence, something that both those contructs don't have._

 _-Skeletal Overlord, a Skeletal Construct who hates his job and unlife._

* * *

"Caitiff! I have wonderful news!" Thur said joyfully, once again in his human form.

 _"Yes?"_ Caitiff was interested what Thur had to say now.

"I have sucessfully recruited Frydae and the remains of Safiria's troop to our cause!" Thur laughed.

 _"You actually managed to take over Darkovia?"_ Caitiff incredously questioned.

"What? Did you really think I would fail?" Thur pretended to be hurt.

 _"No, it's just that since Serana took over operations at the Necropolis and The Skeleton Overlord somehow singlehandedly took over Moonridge, they've both been betting on whether you would die or not."_ Caitiff snickered.

"Now I really am hurt!" Thur cried in surprise, Caitiff only giggled softly at his feelings.

 _"Well, now that you most definitely proven your worth and value, I want to let you in on a little plan I have been making."_ Caitiff almost looked like she was smiling.

"Well what is it!" Thur said enthusiastically, wanting to cause suffering and more pain again.

 _"After extensive studying on the Hero, I've devised a way to break and kill him in the most painful way possible."_ Caitiff almost gleefully said, _"First I will take control of his dragon and make it cover the world in darkness, and then I would allow the Hero a choice, join with us, or die. He'll obviously take the latter, and the dragon will kill him and begin to cover the world in darkness... Wait... Are you listening!?"_ Caitiff snapped at Thur, who seemed to doozing off at the extensive plan.

"Oh- uhh... No! No! I wasn't... It's just that... Why use the overgrown-lizard? Personally I would kill everyone the Hero loves and reanimate them and force them to fight the Hero. All the meanwhile I observe them to see what happens next." Thur suggested.

 _"We need the Dragon to cover the world in Darkness you idiot!"_ Caitiff looked like she was on the verge of slapping Thur for being such an idiot. _"Didn't I tell you that Dragon was the Destroyer Dragon earlier!?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know, corrupt the world and all that, but I can already blacken the sun if I wanted to, I just need Serana's blood. Now CORRUPTING the world... that takes a bit more work! The people tend to not want to see the truth and fight and stand up for themselves! The words 'Kill or be Killed' is a frowned upon ideal and philosophy for some reason..." Thur corrected sarcastically. "And no, you just told me to kill the Hero and his Dragon you idiot. What do you have? Short term memory?"

Needless to say, Caitiff gave in to the urge to slap Thur, and the effects of being slapped by a demonic undead monster-girl was... well, unpleasent would be the understatement of the century. _"This is serious Thur! The Hero is not to be underestimated! If he learns what you have done, he will most certainly go on a rampage!"_

"Ow... Ah well..." Thur took a moment to rub the pain away, "I do commend you Caitiff, it does take plenty of work to think these stupid and complicated plans that fail anyways!" Thur shrugged, "I know Caitiff, we all started as incompetent servants at one point. We all thought a complex plan was the way to go, but one single fuck-up, and the plan tumbles down like a house of cards, or like a dragon once I shoot it out of the sky." Thur quipped a bit too quickly.

 _"What?..."_ It took Caitiff several moments to think on what Thur said, _"Did you just call me incompetent Thur!"_

"*Sigh* If you two are done hating each other..." Baron Valtrith walked in ominounsly, "We have a war to wage on Falconreach. Valtrith then ordered Caitiff and Thur to meet him near Falconreach with his army.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So, I finally managed to overcome writer's block, and I managed to make a scene where Thur and Caitiff argue about how to take over the world without that many... mistakes.

Also, I have seen my first review/question! (Yes, I do answer questions whenever I can.)

Doctor Dandy: Why would he want to be serving anyone?

Well Doctor Dandy, by 'he' I assume you're talking about either Thur or the Skeletal Overlord, and the answer for both is:

Thur doesn't really serve Mannimarco or Hermaeus Mora, even though the two Gods do benefit from his careless and wanton acts of corruption and carnage, he only does what they specifically want in order to gain more power and knowledge and occasionally barters with them to get Black Soul Gems (Because Black Soul Gems are an extreme rarity by the time we see Thur get out of Tamriel) or a particular book Hermaeus Mora has that Thur cannot get normally (Like the Black Books), in exchange, Hermaeus Mora gets a Dragon Soul or something of equal value, or Mannimarco gets some type of soul or sacrificial undead, and when Thur feels like he can't possibly get anything else out of them, he'll pull a Starscream and backstab Mannimarco and Hermaeus Mora.

Skeletal Overlord has no choice, Thur created and brought him into Tamriel, and despite how skilled and powerful Thur made the Overlord to be (Necromancers tend to get sick of useless cannon fodder after a while), Thur can take the Overlord out of existance just as easily as he brought him in. I mean, Thur knows every weakness his creations have, and the Overlord has many weaknesses, from holy-magic, to that useful mind-control all necromancers have over their creations, to being telekinectically thrown off a tall cliff (Death Grip would be a bitch to deal with if Dragon Priests could use that ability, Deathlord Dragurs and their "FUS-RO-DAH" shouts are hard enough to deal with, and damn, I could not express how powerful fall damage can be), and even if the Overlord did somehow outmatch Thur, Serana, despite her sassy and disobeident attitude (Spending over 100 years with a Lich Lord is a guarantee for some mental changes and viewpoints, especially those who stay close to him), would immediately choose to assist Thur because in the end, Serana is Thur's friend, no matter what Thur believes her to be, the things Thur helped and did for her in the Dawnguard Questline will be imprinted on her for the rest of her life.

...(Let's all admit it, Lord Harkon and Lady Valerica were both dicks when they began to see their own daughter as a pawn for their plots. Though Thur isn't much better, he is at least honest about it... And wouldn't sacrifice Serana over a prophesy that would most likely fail horribly.)

And with that all done, I'll see you all later!


	5. The 13th Weal of Falconreach

_Valtrith, or more accurately, his cloak, is a rather strange artifact unlike any I have ever seen in Tamriel before. Its properties seem to allow the short-tempered Baron to adjust and modify his body as he pleases, if Valtrith was a bit more cunning, he might have seen its use for shapeshifting or its other potential uses. It's a shame such a fascinating artifact is in the hands of such a moron._

 _\- Thur, still an old and wise Lich._

-Falconreach; During the events of Friday the 13th: Weal-

* * *

"So... What exactly do we do?" Thur asked as Caitiff causally destroyed several defenders with 7 strange orbs, their screams echoing throughout the battlefield. "Because all I see are a bunch of Cultists and Undead charging headfirst into a mass of swords and defenders... As well as an occasional explosive catapulted rock."

 _"Well... I didn't think on that. I mostly thought on ways to break the Hero."_ Caitiff answered, realizing that there was no actual plan of attack. _"In fact, I don't recall a time when there WAS a fully developed and realized plan of attack. The Darkness only swarmed and tried to use sheer numbers from what I remember..."_ Caitiff realized. _'Might want to fix that error later... no wonder why the Darkness almost always failed to capture a single city!'_ Caitiff mentally noted.

"So there is no plan?... That's exactly how I like it." Thur laughed as he transformed into his lich form, his unique shriek echoing through the air as he closed in on the town. **"Let's see if Falconreach can defend against ME!"**

* * *

Ash Dragonblade sighed as he cut down another skeleton, his blade of destiny shining brighter than ever. "When will this end?"

Symone shot down a skeleton mage and answered with: "When Valtrith and Caitiff are dead for sure."

The Hero of Lore nodded, cutting several undead soldiers down, and then added another part, "And when Thur is dust for what he did."

 **"I would like to see you try to kill me!"** Thur shrieked as several Incinerate spells came raining down at the three.

"I'll show you!" The Hero rushed at Thur, fully prepared and ready.

Thur responded by using his telekinetic force to lift the unsuspecting Hero off the ground and began draining his life-force. **"Ah, the use of Death Grip never fails me."**

Ash and Symone didn't hesitate to rush towards Thur to save their friend, "Let him go!"

 **"As you wish."** Thur cynically smiled as he threw the Hero at Ash and watched as the two crashed into each other, but Symone had other ideas as she jumped over the two and fired two light bullets at Thur, each bullet going through Thur, leaving small holes in his body.

"So, you're a lot more durable than an average lich. You'll still die." Symone then drew her blade and cut into Thur several times.

 **"Back!"** Thur casted Blizzard to blind Symone and then casted Firestorm to mortally wound and cauterize her.

"Symone!" Ash got up and used the Hero as a launching pad and then sliced downwards, cutting deep into Thur's shoulder, making Thur crumple onto the ground. "That had to kill him for sure." Ash assumed as he landed back on the ground.

 **"I... wouldn't be so sure of that. I have survived worse injuries."** Thur claimed as he used his telekinesis to throw Ash into a nearby horde of undead and then used Necromantic Healing to completely recover as he leviated back up. **"Healing is an integeral part to fighting a war. Without it, anyone will inevitably die, but it could also be reflected to heal the living oppenents, so I perfected a method of healing just for the** _ **undead**_ **."** Thur bragged arrogantly to the shocked Heroes. **"Now to finish the first one..."** Thur charged a Thunderbolt and prepared to disintegrate Symone.

But a small Black Dragon came and rammed into Thur's hand, sending the Thunderbolt somewhere else. "...Thanks Dracopyre..." Symone gasped as she got up and staggered away.

 **"Yet again a Dragon ruins my fun!"** Thur shrieked in hate as he sended several Chain Lightnings at Dracopyre. **"Die for your insolence!"**

Then yet another interruption came in the form of Caitiff, who let the first Chain Lightnings hit the Dragon to weaken it, but used a grey-yellow orb to absorb the rest like a lightning rod. _"Must I remind you that we need this Dragon alive!"_ Caitiff chatised Thur.

 **"We have no use for a pathetic lizard! I have seen worthier oppenents in my time, all of whom were not some half-breed reptile!"** Thur mocked, noting Dracopyre's eyes filling with anger and distate.

 _'Do you hear that Dragon? He called you pathetic. He called you a half-bred reptile. You! The World Destroyer. You! The one who killed the Mysterious Stranger with the Ultimate Orb and Fluffy absorbed into him. Will you let the Hero soften and restrain you more and more? Keep you from your true fate?'_ Caitiff mentally told and goaded the Dragon as she tried to take control and corrupt him.

 **"What is even more disgusting is that you are supposed to be the Destroyer of this World! Yet you assist the pathetic Hero and his childish friends! At least in Tamriel Alduin could do his job correctly and terrorize the people! And furthermore! I, Thur! Am better at destruction and murder than you are!"** Thur mocked and scorned with an unpreviously unseen hate ever demonstrated in Lore... even Sepulchure was more capable of hiding his true thoughts and feelings than Thur when it came to the effectivity of Dracopyre being a destroyer.

 _'He really is hateful of Dragons...'_ Caitiff noted as Thur continued to goad the Dragon to hate him and attack. _'Regardless, if he continues to plant the seeds of anger and hate into Dracopyre, then it will make it easier to take control of him.'_ With that in mind, Caitiff continued placing dark and corrupt thoughts into Dracopyre's mind.

 **"Your mere presence and attempt to intimidate and make me afraid is a disgrace to the countless Dragons that I have slaughtered with ease!"** Thur scorned, but Dracopyre simply stared into his eyes... Thur's eyes widened in a mix of hate and surprise. **"Did. You. Not. Just. Hear. Me?... I just told you how much of a failure and shame to all of Dragonkind you are! Why do you hesitate to attack me!?"** Thur demanded, until The Hero finally rose and ran to attack.

"It's because I restrained and limited him so he wouldn't destroy everyone." The Hero admitted... Then he suddenly rushed at Thur and sliced and hacked at Thur with unseeable speeds. Thur countered with a Shockwave and several Fireballs that didn't exactly hurt the Hero, but caused him to lose his footing at least. "Even if half of those people were the undead invading this town, I at least have to save the half that are good and kind!" The Hero rushed and continued his assault on Thur; Cuts, bruises, and stab marks began appearing all over Thur's body at a remarkable speed.

 **"Is that so? I already figured out that you were the type of Hero to try to save as many lives as possible, even if half of those were irredeemable abominations!"** Thur roared as he instictively and firmly grasped the Hero's throat before the Hero could do too much damage, **"How stupid. You really thought I couldn't fight at melee range? Fool, I have fought many like you. Begone."** Thur casted Dark Flare and watched as the Hero withered in his grip, unable to fight the poison and disease flowing into his bloodstream. **"Perhaps now your pet will fight me seriously and with murder in their mind."** Thur mocked as he dropped the Hero onto the ground. Turning around, Thur healed himself again to preserve himself and to prepare for Dracopyre's assault.

 _"Now."_ Caitiff murmered as she used her dark magic to partially take control of Dracopyre. _"Bow to me."_ Caitiff told Dracopyre, and with some strain, Dracopyre bowed his head to Caitiff. _"Excellent... I've finally taken control of the Destroyer..."_

 **"Using Dracopyre to increase your self-esteem Caitiff? I would use something more worthy and powerful. Oh well, each to their own."** Thur taunted. **"It's a shame though, I truly wanted to crush that lizard underneath my foot."**

 _"I don't care for your pathetic insults now."_ Caitiff shot back, _"Dragon, cover this land in darkness and slaughter all who defy us!"_ Dracopyre stood still. _"What are you waiting for? Go!"_

 **"...Hmph, you didn't take full control you moron. The Dragon still has some free will and is still linked to the Hero."** Thur realized and arrogantly told Caitiff. **"Even I could do a better job."** Thur insulted, not that it wasn't true. In fact, Bend Will at its full power and potential could enslave dragons to let him fly on their backs for as long as he wanted. Of course, Thur absolutely hated dragons, so that would never happened unless necessary.

Caitiff hissed in anger and tried again, but instead, Dracopyre headbutted her away, surprising her and Thur. Then Dracopyre grabbed the Hero and quickly fled, hoping to save his master.

 _"NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!"_ Caitiff roared in a rare outburst of hatred.

Meanwhile Thur was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

* * *

Soon after Caitiff's minor outrage, a skeleton knight came and whispered something to Caitiff, she calmed down slightly and seemed to ask a few questions and then dismissed the knight.

 **"What is it?"** Thur questioned, a bit confused on what the skeleton had to say.

 _"It seems Valtrith wants us back at the Castle."_ Caitiff said with a clear air of despise.

 **"Now? I know most of the actual threats are either crippled or..."** Thur pointed to some random guard's horrifically dessicated body, **"But that does not change the fact we need to stay here to ensure a complete victory! If we were to go, then the remaining defenders might somehow chase off the attackers, it is not wise to go all the way back to Doomwood to see what Valtrith wants."**

 _"Yes, I agree. Valtrith has been becoming a small issue as of late. Who knows? He might actually think we are threats to him soon enough. It might be necessary to... dispose of him before he takes the intiative, but it will hopefully not have to come to that. We can't afford infighting right now."_ Caitiff agreed.

 **"Then we will deal with him later on, but now, we ensure Falconreach is ours."**

 _"Obviously."_

* * *

-A Few days later at Castle Valtrith-

 _"We're back Valtrith."_ Caitiff said as She and Thur (human disguise) walked in.

"I was wondering when you would return." Valtrith seemed to ignore the disrespect and lack of loyalty Caitiff gave him in turn for looking off into the distance in his balcony towards Falconreach.

 _"I was wondering... Why did you call us to return in the middle of the war? It was... unwise."_ Caitiff questioned.

"Heh..." Valtrith chuckled a bit as he looked out into the moon, "Little Dyana... always thinking things through, always the so-called 'smart' one, the 'tactacian' of us all... You know, once you were a weakling. A disappointment. **A weakling.** " He glanced back and noted the presence of Thur. _'I knew he would rebel and take the first chance he had to take over. I should've taken care of him before he adjusted to this world.'_

 _'Where is he going with this?'_ Is what the others thought.

Valtrith looked out towards the moon and continued, "In a castle full of warriors and fighters and even Warlords, you were but a mouse I could bat around with while I was bored... And held back from my true destiny by our 'leaders'." Valtrith's eyes then began to shake in anger and hate, "I should of ridden this world into the dust 600 years ago... but the mouse finally decided to bite back. And now... now... I **finally** have the world within my grasp... and I still have to deal with the remains of the mouse."

 _"We all serve the Darkness, Valtrith."_ Caitiff reminded him.

"You all serve **me** , and yet every time there is something of importance that I wished to send the mouse after, you were off _learning_ or taking over an already broken town with Thur." Valtrith hissed.

 _"The Hero has won every time, I had to learn a way-"_ Caitiff tried to explain.

 **"I would have won this world for Darkness if not for my sister, and do not think I haven't heard about Thur absolutely crushing the Hero,** _ **Mouse.**_ **"** Valtrith began to lose his cool, and his eye gleamed and shaked with hatred and spite. Suddenly, he moved and his face was inches from Caitiff's, **"Because of her, I slept while Heroes rose. My body was dragged into Darkness, while resistance gathered. Now I must sit and** _ **wait**_ **while I break down these lowly pawns while the shade of my** _ **betrayer**_ **becomes the one they fear."** Valtrith raised his claws and he seemed to be on the snapping point, _**"I should have destroyed you along with our parents."**_ Valtrith was now literally a few centimeters from Caitiff's face, his eye glowing menacingly, **"I should tear you limb from limb and take that Axe for my own."**

 _"... I serve the Darkness,_ _ **I will not fail like you have.**_ _"_ Caitiff's chest-axe glowed red for a moment, and then a massive beam erupted and tore into Valtrith's body, knocking him off the balcony and onto the ground below. _"It's decided. We're killing Valtrith now, he's become unnecessary."_ Caitiff ordered Thur.

"Finally, I was wondering when this would happen." Thur sighed and shook his head.

* * *

 **-** Outside Castle Nostormo-

 **"Traitorous mouse! I should've known she'd take the first strike!"** Valtrith cursed as he got up and saw Thur and Caitiff gather around him, **"It'll take more than an insect and a mouse to defeat me!"**

-Aspar's Fight theme- Dragonfable Book 3: Void Core Finale plays-

 **"We'll see about that!"** Thur casted several Icespikes that impaled Valtrith, but he easily snapped them all with no adverse effects.

 _"He may be only one, but he is amazingly strong. Do not underestimate him."_ Caitiff warned as she used several dark-flame constructs to set Valtrith on fire, only to be swept away by flying shadows from Valtrith's cloak. She then tried using her death beam, and made Valtrith stagger back a little bit.

 _'So he's only effected by blows that come with force and not speed.'_ Thur noted, _'Perhaps Lightning Storm will be useful...'_ Thur performed a small ritual with his hands, then used both of them to shoot a beam of highly concentrated lightning at Valtrith who was majorly affected by it.

 **"Your death is inevitable!"** Valtrith roared as he lifted a shield in defense to block the lightning, then sprouted wings to fly off and avoid the spell more effectively. He then used a hit-and-run technique, hitting someone, and then flying away.

Caitiff used her doom beam and pink-transperant tentacles to strike at Valtrith and injured him a little bit. Thur responded with-

 **"Strun!"** And a literal storm began to form and block out the moon, the only light source now being the lightning strikes randomly coming from the storm. "That should bring him down!" And it did when a bolt of lightning struck Valtrith, but he was quick to recover and caught Thur in a chokehold, the shadows formed from his cloak tearing bits and chunks off of him. **"Feim... Zii Gron! Wuld Nah Kest!"** Thur became a blueish phantom of himself and speeded off to a far away area. _'I hate using the Thu'um, but that was close!'_

Caitiff then materialized several elemental orbs and had them ram into Valtrith, dealing immense amounts of damage to him. _"Accept the fact that you failed Valtrith..."_

 **"Never!"** Valtrith formed long blades from his cape and had them skirmish and stab everything around him. **"I will destroy you both!"** Valtrith then deformed into a gas and started to surround the two and clawed, tore, and ripped at them, and tried to rip the Doom Axe from Caitiff's chest, several cracks and tears in Caitiff's body growing bigger as he did so.

 _'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I won't die like this!'_ Thur rapidly thought of ways to dispel the mist... and then smelled something strange... the gas smelled like that of a... Dragon? Thur's creativity began to work as he formed a plan- **"Lok... Vah Koor!"** And Valtrith was forced back into his normal form.

 **"What?... How!"** Valtrith demanded loudly.

 **"Joor... Zah Frul!"** Thur shouted and severely weakened Valtrith, "This is the end for you!" Thur casted Thunderbolt directly into Valtrith's face and knocked off his hockey mask.

"!" Was the expression on Valtrith's face as his body was absorbed by the mask.

-End Music-

"Finally, it's done." Thur sighed in relief.

 _"This mask will come in use in it's due time."_ Caitiff murmered as she picked the mask up.

"I guess it will. Now, onto conquering the rest of the world!" Thur cynically cackled.

* * *

Author Notes:

Author: "Now, you might be wondering why Valtrith was affected by Dragonrend. Don't worry, I have an explaination. Remember the ritual where Valtrith was first brought into Lore? You know, when the Cloak was blackish-purple and Valtrith's skin was a dark shade? One of the Items used to resurrect him was Aisha's tooth if I recall correctly, and Aisha was a **Ice Dragon**. Then go back to that infamous cutscene where Valtrith devoured Serenity's Soul and his skin became pale-albino and his cloak became blackish-gray (There's a racist joke about Valtrith's design change in there, but I won't say it). One of the items used was the Destroyer Dragon's Egg shards. And if the player had the scrap of cloth from the Mysterious Stranger's remains (who became one with Fluffy and the Ultimate Orb, become the Dark Draclich), he devoured that as well (Which he did in this story). So, I think it's enough evidence to say Valtrith would have at least _some_ semblence to dragon DNA and would be affected by Dragonrend."

Caitiff: _"You typed a paragraph to explain your headcanon?"_

Author: "It's not headcanon if I have evidence!"

Caitiff: _"I think it's called a theory if you have evidence, but no actual story or quotes from Artix Entertainment or Valtrith himself to back it up."_

(Valtrith's Mask shakes as if its agreeing with Caitiff.)

Author: "Well. Would you look at that! Valtrith's still alive in there!"

Caitiff: _"Strange. Never thought he could survive being sucked into a hockey mask."_

Author: "Well at least he doesn't have vocal chords to speak. Cause then we would have to listen to his complaining."

Caitiff: _"Indeed. Good thing he has no vocals."_


End file.
